Fight Between Cat & Dog
by Insueka-Laneya-Comagtochi
Summary: The title explains all. but if you want the full summary its inside. Enjoy COMPLETE!
1. Damn Those Dogs Kasumma’s POV

Fight Between Cat & Dog

Summary A long war raged between the Western and Eastern lands. (Dogs & Cats) But the death of the Cat and Dog leader left the clans to find another clan leader. With new rage and revenge the battle rages again. But what would happen if love rises in the heat of battle.

A/n- I know that this story may sound a lot like my Medieval Inuyasha one, but this one is very different in its on ways. Like for example whenever Kasumma and Kagome feel threaten or angry their tails puff out and so does their hair. But please no flames. Hope you like it.

Warning- Rated for bloodshed, violence, language, and perhaps later chapters. Perhaps because I have to see how the readers like it and if they ask for content in later chapters, they will get it. But I'm just putting a warning here just in case.

Chapter 1

Damn Those Dogs (Kasumma's POV)

'I was through with crying. Those damned dogs tool away my father. That damned dog named Sesshomaru, the eldest son to the dog clan leader. He beheaded my father as he was dying. My half brother, Souta is not even one when they killed my father. Damn them all!' I thought grinding my teeth. I felt the hot sting of tears. I tried my hardest not to cry. I was always a daddy's girl along with Kagome. But I was always by his side, because I knew one day I would have to take his place as ruler if he were to pass on. I was shocked when the two lords plunge their swords into each other. My father was the first to fall.

Flashback (Sun Rise)

"Arg!" I heard my father yell as he fell to the ground, after I pulled my sword from a demon's body. I turned around to see my father on the ground. Everyone fighting seemed to have stopped. My body seemed to have frozen. I just starred with wide eyes at my father.

"Father!" I ran to his side. I turned him over into my lap. "Papa, you can't die. Not now, I can't be a leader. I'm afraid that I'll disappoint you." I said crying, my father was covered in blood.

"My child you would never disappoint me. You have always made me proud. Now protect your people, and your family. Tell Souta that I am sorry I was never able to see his first birthday."

"Kasumma, Father Watch out!" I looked up and saw Sesshomaru running toward my father and me. Then my father pushed me away as Sesshomaru beheaded my father. Fueled with rage and anger I ran forward, tars blinding my vision. I ran straight toward Sesshomaru he was caught off guard. Then in a swift movement, I saw a silver haired demon fall as I slashed toward the heart. Killing the man instantly. Then my vision cleared. The lord of the dog clan had fallen to the ground covered in his own blood. My breathing was heavy due to my full demon trying to take over my reality. My heart slowly began to beat correctly. "Kasumma to your right!" I heard the voice of my sister yell.

With my quick cat like reflexes I moved away from harms way. Sesshomaru and his brother Inuyasha tried to attack me together, trying to make their impact stronger. I just looked at them. Inuyasha growled. Believe it or not, they are brothers that care for one another's safety. I then heard my sister run to my side.

"You damned dogs! How dare you behead my father!" I said angrily with tears rolling down my face, now the enemy knew I cried, damn it all. I heard Inuyasha growl.

"You killed my father! You will regret that cat!" Inuyasha charged at me. I didn't even move a muscle. Then I heard the clashing of blades. I looked up, my sister and Inuyasha were sword to sword. She hissed at him and put enough force into her sword to push him back. When he tried to come at her once more, his brother stopped him. I then whipped my tears and walked toward Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru let us postpone this war. We have both lost a leader and a father. It would only be fair if we were to walk off this field only to give those men and leader a proper burial. So be smart and agree." I said with a tone of a leader. Inuyasha growled again.

"I agree on one standard." I growled.

"What is it, damned dog?"

"Let us have your father's head." I was stunned.

"Hell no mutt face! I would not allow you to take the head of my father to use it as a trophy! Damn you dogs! I would rather die then to see your damned dogs leave off with my father's head!" He smirked.

"So be it." He charged at me and I rose my sword to counterattack. Time seemed to have stood still.

"Kasumma!"

"Sesshomaru!" We both fell to our knees. We both had slash wounds on both of our arms. Blood ran down our open wounds.

"We are equally matched. So now we stop this war for the time being." I command while rising to my feet with the help of my sister. Inuyasha help Sesshomaru to his feet. He growled at my command.

"Fine have it your way but after the burial and the ceremony of new leaders. And as the war shall continue. Mark my words Kasumma of the Cat Demon Clan we will have our revenge." He said turning his back and beginning his journey home with his damned dogs.

"Oh, so shall will we Sesshomaru, so shall will we."

End of Flashback

-

I then fell to my knees the burial was already done. We feared that if we held off on the burial those damned dogs would have tried to steal away my father's head. My father never stayed in his human like form, only if he was back at the palace. But in his demon form he was a Black cat. Large to say the least, about the height of 10 feet. In his human form he had black and red hair, with his piercing blue eyes. He always wore armor; he was always ready for battle. He was a great leader and now I was to take his lead. I was afraid that I would dishonor my father or disappoint him. I knew soon I would be leader after the ceremony of Leadership and take my place as leader of the Cat Demon Clan.

Unlike him and my mother, who was full demon and had long blue hair with golden eyes. I had ruby red hair with emerald green eyes. My tail was an ember color, which my tail was always wrapped around my waist or over my shoulder. I did not have a long tail like the dogs demons do, but when it went over my shoulder it would stop at my waist. I was very beautiful and I was a small figure. I was only 5'4 but very strong. I was taught by the best of my people. But here I was now on my knees in my black morning kimono crying over my father's death.

"Kasumma, you must be strong." I looked up and saw my sister Kagome, kneeling in front of me. She had a sad look in her eyes. He eyes were red, due to the crying. She hardly cried, only due to the fact that she had held her emotions inside. She had always seemed stronger but I knew that with her allowing to hide a way all her emotions with one day consume her life.

"I'm trying Kagome, but do you really think that I have the potential to make Father proud or will I disappoint him?" I said looking away from her. He tilted my chin up to where I was looking at her in the face.

"Of course you will make Father proud. You will rule over our clan and you will perhaps stop this war. So we do have to lose more lives. Now dry those tears, we must get ready for the ceremony." She ended with a smile. I smiled back and nodded. We rose to our feet and walked to my chambers.

'Father I will make you proud of me. I promise.' I said looking at the full moon as it rose from the sun and the sun had already had set.

-

A/n- Well how was it? I hope you liked it. It's a bit of change for me but I hope it was ok. Please now that you have finished the chapter please review and I repeat NO FLAMES. Please. Well I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can get a review. Thank you. Till next we meet. :D Bye.


	2. Two Day After Sesshomaru's POV

Chapter 2

Two Days After (Sesshomaru's POV)

I sighed to myself as I sat on my bed. It has already been two days since that Cat Demon and I agreed to stop the war for the time being. She said that she would send word when the war will continue. For many reasons I hope she would wait two more weeks for the war. Many of my men were wounded and are being treated at the moment. My mother has locked herself in her room and my sister Rin is willing to battle. Though I have told her countless times that she is to young to fight. I am now the leader of my clan and have been for the last two days. I have been busy with work and straiges for war.

Though it may have only been two days after the postponing of the war, I haven't been able to sleep much. For some reason my mind keeps turning toward the cat demon leader. Her name was Kasumma. I remember her tears and her anger. Why am I thinking about this? She is my enemy and have been since she was born. But then why is my mind thinking of her?

I was tried of thinking. I fell back onto my bed and closed my eyes. Soon after dreams took me away.

-------------------------

I opened my eyes to see myself on a battleground. I saw the cat and dog demons fighting one another again. I looked to my left and saw my brother fighting Kasumma's sister, Kagome. Inuyasha was easily winning but Kagome didn't seem to give up. I hope she dies. Then I looked in front of me and saw Kasumma running toward me with her sword. I smirked, at last I'll get my revenge. I began running toward her but it seemed as if I was not moving anywhere. I went to draw my sword. But there was no sword. I looked up and saw her coming closer and closer. Then the ground opened up. We both fell into the pit.

We were falling, deeper and deeper into the pit. Then I saw the light disappear and the fading voices of my brother and troops. Then my world went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dream countined (Kasumma's POV)

My eyes opened to a dark cave. But with my cat night vision, I looked around the dark cave without a problem. I could smell the damp cold air. But I also could smell….i growled….Sesshomaru. I walked toward his scent and saw him lying on the ground. He looked as if he were asleep. But I knew he was uncounious I could have drawn my sword to kill him then but my heart would not allow my hand to grip my sword. So I kneeled down and starred at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru's POV

I woke from the dream of falling feeling. It felt as if I was falling then suddenly hit ground. I looked out the window of my study camber and saw that it was raining. I sighed at the rain, not only has my mind been invading by that Kasumma, but so are my dreams. I let out another heavy sigh.

"Brother?" The voice of my brother brought my out of my dream state. "Hey Sesshomaru, I have been calling your name for some time now." I looked at my brother. He looked like his normal self but I knew that he was ready to finish off that Cat Demon Clan. He held a letter in his right hand.

"What is it Inuyasha?" I said in my normal cold tone.

"I have a letter for you from Kasummie." Inuyasha said with displeasure.

"Do you mean Kasumma?"

"Yeah, whatever." He growled then handed me the letter. It had her scent all over the letter. I could smell the saltiness of tears. And that fragrance of wild roses. My mind began to drift off as I took her scent into my mind. "Brother, are you feeling fine?" I quickly shook my head.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nothing, I have to go now, I have something to attend to." I nodded; I began to open the letter after my brother left.

'Sesshomaru, (no formintalities? I grinned.)

I know that you may not approve of this decision but I need more time to allow my men to heal. Many lives have been lost on the battlefield and many wives are in grieving. I ask for the next six months without war. I understand the lost and the wounds of your men, they too need to heal. So I ask of you Sesshomaru please allow me to have the next six months without war. And don't be stupid and say that I cannot because it would be only suicide to have your wounded men fight. Now I wish to hear an answer soon.

Kasumma'

I grinned after reading the letter. I would give her six months; only because she is right my men too need to heal and if I do not allow her six months of recovery then my men would turn their backs to me. I could not and would not allow that to happen. So I walked over to my desk and sat down in my seat. I took my pen and began to write. After I had finished I fold the letter in half and stuck it in an envelop then sealed it.

"Jaken." I said then my "trustworthy" green toad ran into my room.

"Yes Milord?" I thrusted the reply to him, he jumped then took the envelop.

"Get this to Kasumma, it is my reply." Jaken nodded and ran out of the room. I slumped into my chair and ran my fingers through my silver hair. I sighed heavily. Maybe being away from that cat demon will help me forget her and think of the battle. I can only hope. I sighed again and looked at the ceiling.

"Kasumma….."

* * *

Srry that it was so short. I didn't know how else to end it. But if I get at least one review I will update. And forgive me for taking so long to update. Just didn't have the inspiration to continue until this morning lol. So please if u like this story please review im in need of them to continue.

Petpeeves12- thank you for the review u seem to be the only person who cares if my story dies or continues. sniffle but about ur idea, I like it I want to use it but I dunno how tho. Hmm….I'll think of something but once again thank you so much for the review and I hope u will review again.


	3. Under this Moon Thinking of You

Chapter 3

Under this Moon Thinking of You

Kasumma POV

'Lady Kasumma, (should I feel guilty….NOPE)

I will allow you the next six months. Only because of my injured men. But as soon as these six months end, on the dawn of the beginning of the seventh month I will be awaiting you at the battle field. Revenge will be ours, cat. (feh, whatever)

So prepare for the battle and do take care of yourself. I wish to defeat you in your best condition. (hahaha don't make me laugh dog)

Lord of the Western Lands and ruler of the Dog Demon clan,

Sesshomaru'

"Damn dog is so full of himself, it sickens me. Feh…damn mutt!" I yelled aloud. I was sitting at my office when my sister arrived this morning with the letter. I was taken back on how much the letter smelled like him. His scent was all over it. The musky smell of a leader. Err….damn you, you fucking mutt! My mind screamed. Oh man I'm a wreck. I leaned back in my chair.

I looked like crap, my mind is screwed beyond compare, I have unwanted attractions for a damn mutt, and to top off today's crappy news, overall I feel like shit! I mentally screamed. Life was not fair to me.

"Sister are you alright?" I jumped at my sister's voice.

"Waaaaa!" I fell backwards in my chair and it hit the floor with a large crash. I knew my sister winched her eyes shut. I hit the ground a bit to hard. I had a massive headache. "Urg…." I growled while getting to my feet. Kagome ran over to me.

"Sister, what's wrong you have not been acting yourself for the past five days."

"What ails ye child?" Kagome's and my attention turned to the voice at the door. It was Elder Keade. She was neutral in this war; both clans opened their arms to her. She wandered from here and there healing the weak and injured, giving very useful advice, and wonderful company. Who ever did not like Lady Keade and harmed her life, well I believe just once the dog demon and my clan would fight together to keep her safe. Then fight afterwards. I looked at Kagome. She nodded and excused herself. Closing my door behind her as she left.

"Oh Lady Keade, it is an honor to see you once again. I'm in need of your help." I said pulling up another chair for Lady Keade to sit in. No one would believe that she is 250 years old. But she looks and act as if she was 25 years old. She is the oldest living half demon to ever live. I believe that she will always be around, gaining more wisdom and power to help.

"I could sense that my child, now tell me what ails ye so Kasumma?" She said taking a seat. I fell into my desk chair and turned it toward Keade.

"Ever since we arrived back from war, my mind seems to be plagued by….the thoughts of the….dog demon clan's new leader."

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. He is like ye an many ways. He fights for his people, one day hoping that this silly war will end. But both leaders and clans are to stubborn to have this war stop without the use of blood."

"Ah…..um…..hmp!" I crossed my arms over my chest, yes I began to pout. Keade laughed at my childish gesture.

"My child, I have watched both you and Sesshomaru grow up from afar. You both will be outstanding leaders. Only to bad you both will not act on your emotions." Ok hold on, wait a minute. Was Lady Keade saying that Sesshomaru feels the same for me as I do for him. Oh great now that will be on my mind for the next six months. "What is on ye mind?"

"Emotions? What emotions do you speak of? I mean I highly doubt that, that damn mutt would feel any emotion besides revenge."

"Ah, why do two so little one another? Well I'll see what happens as the months come and go. I will be back to visit back in a few months." Then she was out the door, before I had a chance to say anything. I growled.

I walked out to my balcony. There was a full moon out tonight. Tonight ended the fifth night of without war. I should be at peace for the time being but my mind will not stop thinking of that mutt. As the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, the stars tinkled out from their hiding spot and the moon took its place high in the sky. I looked toward the moon.

'Sesshomaru, you damn mutt, how could you do this to me? make me feel something for you. And you are my damn enemy! Could you be looking at this very moon and wondering too?'

-----------------------------------------------Sesshomaru's POV

Yesterday I was visited by Lady Keade. She nearly announced that Kasumma had emotions for me, as in the feeling of beginning to fall. I walked out on my lands patrolling it. Making sure no cat demon finds their way into my lands. I looked up at the full moon and sighed. But then I heard rustling high in the trees. I jumped up to the branch and saw Kasumma. I went to draw my sword but found myself looking at her. She wore a red and black kimono. Her long red hair was down and her pirecing green eyes….i was lost in them. She did not even notice me. she was just looking at the moon.

"Sesshomaru, you damn mutt, how could you do this to me? make me feel something for you. And you are my damn enemy! Could you be looking at this very moon and wondering too?" I looked at her then the moon.

"Yes, Kasumma, I am looking at this very moon wondering, 'how could a demon, none the less my enemy could make me feel this way.'" I sighed, knowing that she will never hear my answer. Only because she was never beside me in the first place and ahe will never return my feelings. I continued to look at the moon that made me feel as if Kasumma's presence was right here beside me. "I just wish that that we were born in different clans or maybe born in a different life. So we can act on this feeling and not worry about being enemies."

Yeah I updated the very next day! Yay me! Well also I have to thank petpeeves12 for the review. Thank you so much for the review and the poem. I would write one back but at the moment I can't seem to write as well as I use to, so instead I'll try to submit two chapters before the week is over. Thanks a lot for the review and the poem. thank you for keeping this story alive.


	4. I'm Itching for a Damn Fight

Chapter 4

I'm Itching for a Damn Fight

Four months, three weeks and 5 days later

--------------------Kasumma's POV

"Damn………" I whispered while pacing my room. It has been to long without a good fight. I have beaten everyone within five minutes. My sister went down in 15. I crashed on my bed. How much longer will this be! I don't think I can stand another day without fighting someone good enough to be called my opponent.

"This sucks being the best in the clan! No one to really put up a challenge against me." I let out a loud moan. Kagome once suggested poisoning Inuyasha and bringing him here. The idea wasn't to bad but I could have thought about poisoning another dog demon and I'll torture him myself. I mentally slapped myself. Another problem of mine was still that damn mutt was on my mind. Ah how I would love to feel his….

"Leader Kasumma, one of the dog demons have entered into our territory, and it is not the messenger." I growled loudly making it heard that I was annoyed. My fantasy was interrupted before it could become one. But wait did he say a dog demon entered my lands? Could it have been Sesshomaru?

"Who is it?" I said trying not to sound excited. The lookout looked at me oddly but shook the thought from his head.

"The mutt Inuyasha." I growled even louder this time.

"Have Kagome deal with him." I said turning over to my side. Then the presence was gone out of my room. I growled and fell asleep.

* * *

Third POV

Kagome eagerly ran to the location where the dog demon Inuyasha was sighted. She made sure that she brought her demon poison with her. Her intentions were to poison the dog demon and imprison him in the jail chambers. So she could get some thing out of him. The pleasure of killing him put shivers down her spine.

"What brings you here Mutt face?" Kagome said sitting on a tree branch right below Inuyasha. He looked up and growled.

"I could as the same for you!" Kagome smiled and jumped down behind him. He quickly turned. She started walking around him.

"Well mutt these are my lands. I can walk among them as I please. But a dog demon such as yourself is not welcomed to roam these lands without a fight or death. Don't tell me that you're that stupid." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha growled again drawing his sword. "I have no intentions of fighting you."

"Then I guess you'll just have to DIE!" He race straight for her. Kagome shook her head and jumped on a high tree branch.

"Stupid mutt, have you forgotten in this land I have the advantage. You must be that stupid." Inuyasha went after her again then time Kagome blew the poison at Inuyasha's face. He fell hard to the ground. He groaned in frustration as he tried to sit up but fell to the ground. The last thing he saw before he pasted out was a large grin on Kagome's face as she crouched down to his side.

* * *

Kasumma's POV

"Lady Kagome has captured the dog demon!" Got up from where I was laying and walked outside my door. What the hell is going on? People were yelling and screaming. I blinked and saw the damn mutt's brother Inu….Inutrasha (hehe had to use Koga's nickname for him lol). I think that was how you say his name. He was being dragged by my sister. They were headed to the jail chambers. I followed her.

Once in the jail chambers she cuffed his hands, waist, and feet. She slapped his face a few times. He let out a soft painful groan. Then Kagome turned and smiled at me.

"Like my catch?" I smiled back.

"Yes, good job Kagome. Once he regains…."

"I know, this was all part of my plan. Once he wakes up I'll begin bugging him with questions." I laughed.

"Good girl. Now don't beat him up to much." She giggled.

"I'll try not to." I smiled at my sister then walked out of the jail chambers. I know that it would take all her will power not to kill the dog demon. I knew that that damn mutt will come looking for his brother. And when he does perhaps we can fight. But not to the death. Just the first one who falls and can't get back up. I walked back to my room and jumped on my bed, knowing Sesshomaru would be here in less than two days if he were to find out Inuyasha has been taken by the Cat Clan. So I will wait patently till he arrives.

* * *

Dog Clan Sesshomaru's POV

"What Inuyasha has been captured, and you guys did not do a thing about it?" I yelled at one of the scouts.

"Forgive me Milord. But…."

"No excuses. I will leave now. Jaken!" Then a toad, well he is somewhat like a toad; cam running into my room.

"Yes, Milord?"

"Tell the clan that I have stepped out to retrieve my brother and I will return in a week. In the mean time have…Koga watch over the clan."

"Koga sir?"

"Yes, but tell him not to do anything stupid in my absence or I will kill him." I heard Jaken and the scout swallow.

"Yes, Milord, and may you and Inuyasha return back to us safely." With that I left the safety of my lands to find my stupid brother.

* * *

Back at the Cat Demon Clan 3rd POV

Kagome was enjoying herself beating up Inuyasha. She punched him and kicked him around but she could never get herself to actually harm him to where he would bleed. And Inuyasha began to notice that.

"Had enough dog?" Kagome said as she stood smiling in front of Inuyasha, who was chained to the wall, chains holding his wrists and ankles. He had many bruises and yet not once did he cry out in pain, he whimpered but never cried out.

"Damn cat, you call that a punch. I always knew cats were weak." Inuyasha said with a matter-of-fact smile. Kagome's tail puffed out and kicked him in the groin. Inuyasha fell over groaning in pain.

"Flea bag mutt, how dare you insult my clan when you are the one that is captured and by a female cat no less? So watch your damn tongue or I'll get rid of it." Inuyasha just laughed.

"You haven't really even hurt me and I'm beginning to wonder why. If you hate me so much then why don't you try to kill me?"

"I'm not a beast shit face. I rather toy with my prey before the kill."

"You didn't answer my question though, why are you going easy on me? Don't tell me it because you think I'm cute." Rage plus anger plus a pissed off Kagome equal a world of shit for Inuyasha, not a good combination. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha swaying her hips as she did so, he not once looked away. When she approached him smiled and came closer to his face.

"To bad you're not my type bastard!" Then stuck him with another one of her needles, causing Inuyasha to pass out.

* * *

Kasumma's POV

"Milady! Sesshomaru of the Mutt Clan is approaching here at full speed." I heard one of the scouts of my clan yell as they ran into my room. I just grinned.

"About time that damn mutt shows up." With that I moved off my bed and walked pass the scout leaving him confused. When I arrived at the front gates of my clan. I stood there and watched as Sesshomaru was running straight toward the gates. He stopped about two feet in front of me.

"Where is my brother!" He said coldly, I nearly shivered at it. I just crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him with a seductive smile.

"And I should tell you because. He entered our lands when the war was postponed. This is treason on the agreement Lord Sesshomaru. For all we could have done was killing the useless mutt." He growled, I saw his eyes glow red but then went back to gold. I just smirked.

"Allow me to take my brother in peace and nothing will happen." I laughed.

"Like you could really do something, remember that it is only you and perhaps your mutt brother, if Kagome hasn't killed him yet. If you're willing to go against my whole clan then that would be suicide." He growled again, I felt excited by it. What is wrong with me? He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, "But if you wish to leave my lands with your brother without and confrontation then how about a spar so to speak?"

"Fine I agree to this spar, and if I lose?"

"You will die, simple as that." He sighed heavily and nodded in agreement.

"I will not die." He said matter-of-factly.

"And I will not lose." I smirked and allowed him to follow me into the clan. I saw my people look at me as I was stupid but when they saw us walking to the ring, all their faces lit up. They haven't seen a decent fight since the war. I stopped in the ring with Sesshomaru. I turned to my people. "The Lord of the Mutt clan has decided to take me up on an offer. A fight, if he wins then he and his brother walk freely, understand that!" I looked at my people they gulped. "Good, and if he loses, well he and his brother will die, simple as that." They cheered. I turned to Sesshomaru. "Do you hear that Lord Sesshomaru, my people wish for your death. How sad." I said sarcastically. He growled.

"I will not die, must I repeat myself once more before you understand!" He said in his cold tone. I tried to keep calm. I just let out a 'feh'

"And I will not lose."

"I heard you the first time cat. Unlike you I don't forget things."

"Damn mutt!" I said turning my back to him. "I will change into something more suitable for a fight. And I will talk to my sister. Just stay here, Kagome will bring Inuyasha out."

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

I watched her walk away. I was shocked; she must have some kind of trust in me to leave me here alone. Does she realize that I could whip out most of her clan right now? What is happening? I'm confused now. I thought as I sat down in the middle of the ring. Well if she put this much trust in me I better not ruin it.

I growled loud in my mind. WHY DO I FREAKEN CARE!

* * *

Kasumma's POV

Why did I just leave that mutt out there? It just dawned on me. I sighed. As I changed into my battle kimono. It was like any other kimono but two long slits on the sides so I can move and it was sleeveless. It was a black with white sakura flowers.

I walked out of my room and went to the dungeon where Kagome was holding Inuyasha. I heard talking but didn't pay much attention to it.

"Kagome." I said as I watched my sister jump. She turned to me and smiled. I saw Inuyasha lying on the ground out cold. I shook my head and sighed heavily. "Remove the poison from his body his brother is here. Bring Inuyasha out." She nodded and stuck a needle into his neck. Inuyasha opened his eyes and sat up suddenly. Looking around him and saw Kagome and I, he growled. I laughed as I walked out. My tail was wrapped around my waist.

"Get up dog your damn brother is here." I heard Kagome say. I walked back to the ring. I saw Sesshomaru sitting down. I was surprised he really did listen to me. What the hell? Why is it when it comes to him I become confused? I sighed. He didn't seem to have taken notice to me. I was going to change that. I cleared my throat. He was pulled out of his thoughts and looked at me. His eyes adverted behind me. He grinned. I turned to see what he was looking at and it was his brother, wobbling, a side effect from the poison.

"See we haven't done anything to your brother. He may be a little groggy but that's all. Now are you ready for a fight?" Sesshomaru stood up and smirked that sexy smirk. What the hell is up with me?

"Of course if you're ready to lose." I smiled.

"I won't lose." He laughed.

"We'll see about that." I nodded in agreement.

"I will announce the rules."

"Rules? Why can't we just fight?" I walked closer to Sesshomaru and tipped his chin up.

"Oh, but with rules we will have more fun. Trust me." I said seductively. I heard him sigh.

"Fine have it your way cat."

"Thank you mutt, but the rules are simple: no combat weapons, this is not a death match, and have fun, be creative." He smirked and untied his weapons and threw them to the side. "Oh and almost forgot the one that falls first and can't stand loses. Kagome will whistle that is our signal to fight." I said moving back and taking my fighting stance.

"Are you ready to lose, Kasumma?" He continued smirking as he took his fighting stance. I laughed.

"That's funny Sesshomaru. I should be the one asking are YOU ready to lose, Lord Sesshomaru, Leader of the Dog Demon Clan."

"Feh, we shall see." Then I heard Kagome whistle. Sesshomaru was the first to make a move. He went to attack my side but I dodged it turning quickly to hit him in the side. Then that was when he punched me in the back. I was forced forward. I did a front flip and turned to Sesshomaru. He smirked, god I think that I was in love with that smirk.

I grinned and charged at him, he just stood in his fighting stance, when I was close enough I stopped. Confusing the mutt and before he could act I punched him in the stomach and kicked him right in the middle, very hard. He fell to his knees. I backed away and continued to just look at him. He was groaning in pain.

"I thought…...is that not…..cheating?" He said trying to throw the pain out of his voice.

"I said have fun, be creative, which was only having fun." I shrugged. But then the next thing I knew he was right there in front of me. He pushed me down to the ground with my hands over my head. I gasped as I saw his face coming closer to mine. I starred right at his lips as they neared mine. My heart was racing and time seemed to have stopped. Then finally his lips touched mine in a soft kiss. I gasped then he took advantage of that and skipped his tongue into my mouth and began to kiss me roughly. I swallowed a moan that almost escaped. Then unseen by others his left hand trailed down to my chest. I moaned softly and began to slowly kiss him back.

But before anything else had happened he pulled away with a grin. A grin that said 'pathetic cat.' Then he struck me hard in the lower stomach area. I gasped in pain. I rolled to my side clutching my stomach and gasping in pain.

"Cheap treat dog!" I knew he was grinning.

"And you fell for it cat! But you did say 'have fun, be creative' I was only being creative." Once I got to my feet I hissed and growled loudly. My tail started to fluff up and fell from my shoulder. My nails grew longer and I attacked him. I cut the side of his face. Blood dripped from them. He grinned at me and took his stance again. "Now this is going to be a fight." We were fighting, now with bloody wounds. But not one of us was giving up or giving in. We were still equally matched.

Then before we both could pass out from the exhaustion and the terrible amount of blood loss. Kagome and Inuyasha ran to us and pulled us apart.

"You two are equally matched. Now stop, leave the rest for the war." Kagome yelled at Sesshomaru and me.

"I hate to say that I agree. As with all ties you shall allow us to leave without attacking." Said Inuyasha.

"Do you really think WE are the ones who would attack an enemy with his guard down!" Kagome yelled again, only this time looking straight at Inuyasha. He just let out a 'feh'.

"Leave now." I said raising to my feet. So did Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I just glared at them both.

"Have you forgotten our laws my daughter?" I turned, it was my mother. Kagome and I bowed.

"Mother…"

"Kasumma, you should know that after a fight and it ends in a tie, we are to be the hosts of the fighters, even if they are the members of the dog demon clan."

"But…"

"No buts Kasumma, it is law and the law says that we have to host them for the night. That is the law of all clans, even theirs. Now you both get washed and get ready for dinner." And with that she left. We all just had blank looks. I looked at Sesshomaru and to find out he was looking at me, the look he gave me sent unwanted shivers down my spine. Oh damn how am I going to live through tonight?

* * *

A/N:

Hahaha finally I have updated lol. Sorry took so long. School, love triangle, life, home, friends and everything came up. But this story only has 3 or 4 chapters left. I'm so happy. This would be the second story I have completed. Hope you all liked the chapter. I had fun writing it though the actual fight was written before the beginning of the chapter was written. So please excuse any mistakes. I tried to make it all fit nicely. I should have the next chapter up before Valentine's Day, hopefully. But now it's time to thank all my reviewers.

Shalaa- Thank you for our review it means a lot hehe. But I hope that you liked this chapter and will continue to review this story. Thank you again . Oy yea and about the Sesshomaru and Touran, I'll try to come up with a story line and I'll write one lol .

Petpeeves12- lol yeah that was a lot. I hope you liked the chapter. crossing fingers He wasn't really dognapped but yea lol. Hope you liked it.

Thank you guys once again, love yall lol. I just wish I had more reviews. Lol. So if new people are reading this PLEASE I BEG OF YOU REVIEW! pouts

Inuyasha: Yes, please review. Not only does her whining stop but she can continue and Kagome and I…

Kagome and Me: INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: 'feh' so what, Kasumma and Sesshomaru……

Me: INUYASHA SHUT UP BEFORE YOU GIVE THE STORY AWAY.

Kagome: smiles at Inuyasha seductively Inuyasha

Inuyasha: looks scared Huh?

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: You can't sit….creates a crater into the floor mmmeeee…

Me: Hahahaha that's what you get mutt! Heh.

Sesshomaru: sweatdrop Yes, please review, before Insueka goes insane and so Inuyasha and I could get…

Me: puts hand over his mouth Till next time .


	5. Hosting the Mutts

Chapter 5

Hosting the Mutts (Kasumma's POV)

"Stupid law!" Then I went under water of the hot springs. 'Could my day become any worse?' I thought then I rose from under the water. I was walking towards the bank and I was looking down until I saw feet in front of me. I slowly began to scan up. The legs were strong and muscular, most defiantly a male. Then I continued scanning up, HOLY SHIT! This was defiantly a male, a nude one at that too. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks and my heart began to race. Saying that he was huge was an understatement. The presence of this male was so familiar and being this close to this male and looking at this male felt so forbidden. His abs was muscular but his body was thin. He had a firm jaw and his lips were in a smirk. Then suddenly I realized the presence…..SESSHOMARU!

"Had a good look Kasumma?" I opened my mouth to say something but all I did was blush. I looked at him and realized that he wasn't looking at my face but lower. I followed his gaze then realized that I was standing naked in front of my enemy. I slapped him then ran quickly to wrap my silk bathrobe over my exposed body.

"Pervert!" I said as I walked out of the springs hut.

"It was only fair Kasumma. I'm amazed, I never thought a cat demon like you would have a sexy body like that!" He yelled. I blushed. Damn Mutt! I stomped all the way to my room. I didn't even notice Kagome standing in front of me. I ran into her. We both fell backwards.

"Oww Kasumma, are you alright?" Kagome asked, I knew I was still beat red. I couldn't look at her. "Oh my god, Kasumma are you ok your red and there's heat coming off your cheeks." To late...

"I'm fine Kagome tell mother I will be a little late to dinner." Before she had a chance to say anything else, I ran into my room. I slammed the door behind me. I was pissed, and badly embarrassed. If he wanted to play, then I'll play. He'll never know what hit him. I grinned and began to get ready for dinner.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

God now I swear her body image will be engraved in my mind until the day I die. Damn it, why was there such a rule like this. I would have been better off at home dealing with this instead of being here a place where my kind is not welcomed and Kasumma is here. I just only hoped that there would be no more surprises tonight. I thought as I rubbed my temples as I walked out of the hot springs in a male kimono that Kasumma's mother offered me, since my other clothes, were bloody and almost shredded, all once again thanks to that damn cat.

I was walking over a bridge to get to the dinning room. I heard Inuyasha and Kasumma's sister talking. I decided to eavesdrop.

"What are you talking about mutt!" Kagome said nearly angrily. Inuyasha smirked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why didn't you try to kill me?" Kagome just looked away. I decided to end her misery.

"Inuyasha there is no use on flirting with the enemy." Inuyasha and Kagome turned to me in shock. They looked at each other and looked away blushing. I envied them, if they were in love they could run away. Damn cat I swear, I need to get out of here, before I start having wet dreams about the cat demon. I walked to the dinning room. Once I entered the medium size hut. There was a long dark oak table, they was food all over. Exactly how many people are eating exactly? Then I saw Kasumma's mother. She was sitting near the back of the dinning hut. She seemed so sad and depressed. I growled in my mind again.

Damn that Kasumma, she is making me soft for her people. I feel almost bad for killing her father. Fuck! Bi $#$$ $# $!$& & $$ !$ &$ (all so colorful words lol ) Ok I believe I am done.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're early, please take a seat, you are guests." It was Kasumma's mother. I nodded and took a seat near the door. Kagome and Inuyasha walked in then. Kagome took a seat near her mother Inuyasha sat near her on the same side.

"Kasumma hopes that you will forgive her for being a bit late to dinner." Kagome said, I saw her mother sigh.

"She is like her father in many ways. They have never come to dinner on time. I should have known."

"There is no need to wait for me." All heads turned to the voice at the door. The voice couldn't have been Kasumma's it just couldn't have been. But when I saw the figure, I think I couldn't breathe. She was wearing a Blood red kimono with a weird design in black that was open showing some of her cleavage and it was sleeveless not only that there was two large slits at her sides. Her hair, it was amazing it was parted to the side with her hair in waves from the braid it has been in. The side where the hair was parted to covered her eye. She looked, wow, I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

* * *

Kasumma's POV

I saw his expression and it was priceless. How his jaw dropped when he saw me. Well it really didn't but I could tell by the lust in his eyes that he liked what I was wearing. So let's the games began. I thought as I sat next to him.

"Well let's fest." My mother said with amusement.

"Sesshomaru could you pass me the pitcher?" I said making sure I leaned forward and seductively. I was happy that my mother, Kagome and Inuyasha were not paying attention. Sesshomaru didn't really take notice to me. But I touched his arm softly, he jumped and looked at me, well really looked down. I just smirked; I could see him trying to control himself. He looked at me questionly. I pointed at the pitcher with the hand that touched his arm. I made sure that it brushed over his chest before it pointed at the pitcher. He shakingly got it for me.

Though out the whole dinner, every chance I had I touched, brushed, or anything my hands over Sesshomaru. We talked, if anyone who didn't know that they were a great war between the cats and dogs, they would have thought that this was friendly gathering. That's the thing of pretending. I felt somewhat saddened at this. I wanted it to feel as if Sesshomaru and I were together and this was a family dinner. What the hell am I thinking! I have been touching him to much for him to effect me this much. I sighed.

"Now that you all had, had your fill, I must return to my room to take of Souta. Lord Sesshomaru, you and your brother must be out of the kingdom before dawn, or death will be our only opinion." My mother said coldly before walking out of the dinning hut.

"Sister I will show this mutt to his room and I will retire for the night. You should to." Kagome said as she stood up and walked out of the dinning room with Inuyasha behind her.

"So I guess I am left to show you to ours?" I asked standing up. He followed me. I walked ahead of him and walked to the guest rooms. While walking to the room where Sesshomaru was to stay in, my mind began to wonder. Why would it be so hard for me to just turn around and kiss him? I shook my head. Damn, what's up with my depressed state?

"DAMN MUTT!" I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard Kagome yell at the mutt. Her fur was puffed up, meaning he really pissed her off. Hmm….. I wonder. She slammed his room door and stomped away. I was going to question her but she pushed past Sesshomaru and I, she stomped all the way to her room. Sesshomaru and I just sweat dropped. Finally we arrived at his room. It was just around the corner from mine, unfortunately.

'You know that you like Lord Sesshomaru only being a couple walks from you.' My mind said calmly.

'SHUT UP! I do not.' I screamed in my mind.

'Yes you do."

'No I don't!'

'Yes you do!' I growled, I'm reduced to arguing with myself. I sighed. I opened his door and waited to enter till he did and I closed the door. He stood in the middle of the room. It was a simple room of only a bed and a table. That was it. Oh and a mirror in the corner of the room. Sesshomaru's original clothes were on the table, remade to tell the truth.

"What no nice comfortable bed?" I let out a 'feh' and crossed my arms.

"We fed you and clothed you, we didn't have to, you know. So don't you complain about the bed. For all we could have done for you and your brother to sleep in was make a small dog house for the both of you and you could freeze in the cold. Which wouldn't be such a bad idea, since you're being ungrateful."

Then suddenly I was turned around to face him, I looked into his eyes in shock. My heart was racing; it felt as if my heart could burst out of my chest. He looked down at me with those golden-yellow eyes. I wanted him kiss me. I wanted him to hold me in his arms and never let me go. But no this isn't right.

"It is late, I want to retire for the night and you should too. Just remember to be out of here before sunrise." I got out of his hold and began to walk to the door.

Before I had the chance to walk out, Sesshomaru pulled on my wrist roughly. And I fell backward onto the futon. Sesshomaru was on top of me. He pulled my hands above my head with his hands holding mine. My heartbeat was so loud and fast I thought that Sesshomaru could hear it. I couldn't help it anymore, I leaned forward and kissed him with all these unwanted emotions I felt for him. He stiffened above me but our eyes closed as the kiss began to deepen.

We parted sometime shortly to regain our breath, it came in pants. Sesshomaru and I just looked into each other's eyes. The want, desire, lust, and some other unexplained emotion were in our eyes.

"Kasumma…" Then I realized what had just happened I blushed and pushed Sesshomaru off of me, he had let go of my hands while we were kissing. I got to my feet and walked to the door.

"If only we were born in another life, Sesshomaru." I said as I walked out. Leaving him behind confused. I walked into my room which wasn't far from his. After I closed my room door I fell onto my bed. I cried myself to sleep that night.

I was awoken to a soft kiss that was placed on my lips. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Sesshomaru.

"Yes if only we were living in a different life and time." I looked at him in shock. Then he was gone, the sun was about to rise. I ran out my room door and watched him as he left.

"Sesshomaru…" I said softly, as my heart felt as if it was breaking slowly and painfully.

* * *

A/n: No need I know that it was pathetic. sigh sorry people, things have been on my mind, a lot of this love triangle bsand ppl's bs going on. But I hope this chapter was at least ok. I thought of this a while ago and thought that this would be the funny part before… well never mind, you just need to review so I could put of the chapters. There is officially only 4 chapters left people. cries but there might be a sequel, depending if you guys want me to continue this. Which I hope, I kind of already started on the sequel. If you guys are nice I will leave a preview of it in the end of the last chapter lol. NO FLAMES! REMEMBER THAT!

But yeah now it's the time you all have been waiting for. Time to thank my so nice and so caring reviewers.

Fluffy Kitten and Alley Cat- I'm so glad that you liked it lol. Thank you for the review and hope that you will continue to review this story.

Petpeeves12- Yes, he did. :D of course while being beaten by Kagome, he enjoyed every moment of it, tho he wasn't gonna show it hehehe. (Inuyasha: SHUT UP, INSUEKA! Me: What if I don't want to? Remember I'm the one that writes this story and I could be very evil and not let you kiss kagome. Inuyasha: 'feh')

Lol. Thank you all reviewers, tho I wish there was more but I'm happy that I got at least one review, so you wont hear me complaining . I love you guys! without yall this story wouldnt have gotten this far Lol thanks once again. And till next time. Ja ne!


	6. The War Begins Once More

SORRY VERY SHORT CHAPTER!

Chapter 6

The War Begins Once Again

Sesshomaru's POV

I lay in bed starring at my ceiling. Was it really the first day of the seventh month? I rolled over to my side and sighed. Ever since I returned from that night Kasumma had hosted my brother and I. I turned back onto my back. I starred at the ceiling, well there was no use giving into these emotions. Death would be the only thing that our feelings would bring out.

"Sesshomaru…." I heard Inuyasha said softly. "I couldn't image how you feel at the moment but…"

"It's ok Inuyasha." I interrupted him. I got out of bed and walked over to my desk that my clothes for today laid on. He just looked at me sadly and walked out. "Kasumma…"

* * *

Kasumma's POV

I looked outside at the still dark sky. I can't believe that this day has arrived, so soon. It felt as if it was yesterday that Sesshomaru and his brother was here. I could not get him off my mind since.

I touched my lips, thinking of the kiss left me in daydreams. They still tingle when I think about that night. I realize that I do love him. I want to tell him but I can't he is my enemy and I must kill him.

Kagome too, hasn't been the same since that night either. She seems to always be thinking and she is more distant now-a-days. And I have a feeling that it has something to do with that mutt's brother, Inuyasha. I wonder what truly happened that night. But I can't ask her, not now.

I looked over myself in the mirror. I was dressed in a kimono close to the same thing I wore during that fight with Sesshomaru. My hair was in a braid. I looked the same like every other day but sadness covered my face. I never wanted this day to come.

"Lady Kasumma!"

* * *

3rd POV

Both hearts were truly at lost. This was the day that both had dreaded to come. But some how as their armies came to the center of the ancient battleground, their expression was emotionless. Casting away the unwanted emotions to focus, to find some strength to kill one another. As the two long enemies neared the center of the still bloody battle field, the sky darkened; seemed to be afraid of what was to come. Then suddenly both leaders gave the signal for battle. The armies ran and clashed swords. The only sounds were the sounds of swords clashing and sound of swords slicing through skin. Kasumma busied herself with the pitiful dog demon warriors. They fell rapidly to her hands.

Sesshomaru also busied himself with the weaker cat demons. They too fell quickly to his swordsmanship. Unknown their siblings or their warriors, Sesshomaru and Kasumma fought lazily. What they wanted to do from the beginning was give up. But when they reached each other, they just stopped. Starring at one another, just standing there as ancient battle raged around them.

"There is no other choice Lord Sesshomaru." Kasumma said coldly. Sesshomaru noticeably stiffened, but shook that off quickly. His express hard as stone and his movements to Kasumma, seemed automatic like.

"No there is no other choice. Today is a day we settle this." His voice equally as cold as Kasumma's. Hurt ran across her eyes in a flash. She took her stance as Sesshomaru took his. They charged at each other, swords clashes; either is giving up, fueled by some unknown anger. But Sesshomaru's sword grip loosened a bit, Kasumma took the chance to hit Sesshomaru with a spin kick. He went backwards as soon as he recovered and looked up, he saw Kasumma running straight toward him. He blocked it easily. Their swords' clashing was heard over any other sword fighting.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

I could clearly see that she was not giving up the fight. Her movements were like a mindless demon. She just attacked and attacked. With each of her bows she seemed to be holding something back.

I would have plundered on the subject of why she was holding back but then she kicked me back with a hell of a lot of strength, nearly knocking the breath out of me. I looked up at her; I was a couple yards away from her because of the force of her attack. She smiled, she seemed proud. I took my stance again; I was not going to let her have the pleasure of being proud to long.

* * *

Kasumma's POV

He came running at me with such speed. He swung his sword; I jumped to the side to avoid the large energy that came from it. But the force of the attack was strong, too strong. I felt the earth shift. I looked at him as he looked at me. Before any other movement or breath the earth opened under us.

I heard screaming. But I paid no attention to it. I was just falling and falling. It seemed as if I was falling into a dark nothingness. I just looked at Sesshomaru; he was starring right back at me. Then I passed out.

I woke up sometime later. I moaned as I held my head, it hurt. I looked around me. So the falling wasn't a dream. Oww, the fall must have been harder then I thought. Then sensed something. I turned and I saw Sesshomaru lying on his back. He was unconscious. I would have easily risen to my feet and kill him. But I knew that I had no heart to kill him. The one I love. And besides my body hurt. I passed out once more.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know that I rushed this chapter but I didn't really know what to put up. So I just threw something together. If you hate it ok I understand but don't flame me. The next chapter is only to Kasumma and Sesshy. If you want lemon or not tell me, so I can figure out to put the extreme fluff or what not. So yea only 3 more chapters and this story is finis! Yay! I can't wait. But tell me what you all want in the next chapter and I shall grant it if it is possible. And gomennasai. I'll do better next time, I promise.

Now thanking my reviewers

Fluffy Kitten and Alley Cat

Thank you, I'm so glad that you like the story hehe, I hope that you will continue to review it!

Petpeeves12

Yes, I know its sad, but there are cat and dog demons, they are somewhat like the real animals. Sometimes they are stubborn and dumb. It's alright for me to say that cuz I have lots of cats and had a very stubborn and stupid dog (which whom I miss so much) but anyways lol, I hope that you are not getting frustrated with me and my slowness on getting Kasumma and Sesshomaru (don't kill me!). Sorry! But next chapter will have them finally together in a very funny way. Lol.

Thank you once again my reviewers. I'm so glad that you all like this story enough o keep it going. And hope that after this story you will continue to review in the sequel. Yes I have decided to have this story continue. Cuz you all will hate me……nm you'll find out after the next chapter….I'll shut up now. Lol. Thank you once again, and love you all


	7. Alone WithYou

Fluffy Kitten & Alley Cat: I could never have them kill each other. Lol. They could never kill each other because they love one another lol. Butthankyou for your continuious reviewing (spelled that all wrong lol)

Petpeeves12: Its ok, you reviewed and that's all that matters, late or not lol. Lol that's funny. But thanks for always reviewing my story.

Thank you again my reviewers only 2 more chapters to go till completion. jumps up and down excited Ok enjoy the story.

Chapter 7

Alone with You

We wander this underground craven as if aimlessly. The air was still damp as we continued what seemed to be in circles…wait we are going in circles!

"Damn mutt! We are going around in circles!" I stopped and growled at the dog leader, whom stopped ahead of me and quickly turned around.

"Well, you can lead when ever you please if you know the way out." He snapped. My tail fluffed up.

"Well if it wasn't for your stupid attack perhaps we wouldn't be down here in the first place, damn dog!"

"So you really hate me?" He said it so softly and as if he was hurt. I was taken back from the question and the tone. My heart began to beat rapidly against my chest as I looked at him. But I swallowed my emotions.

"Of course, are you that stupid! We are lethal enemies! (1)" His eyebrow rose.

"Oh really, are you absolutely sure about that? I believe I have been fooled."

"You're a dog, you are easily fooled, and what are you talking about!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me flush against his chest. He leaned down and sniffed my hair. I forgot how to breathe.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, Kasumma, that day we fought and I kissed you and then that night you had to host Inuyasha and me, our small encounter. You knew that there was something sparking between us." He whispered huskily in my ear. His deep sexy male voice had shivers running down my spine. I gulped in air.

"I…don't think so mutt." I said almost breathless. I knew he smiled.

"Oh really, let us test that theory." Next thing I knew he leaned to where his face was almost touching mine and he placed his hands at my waist. I just continued to stare into his beautiful golden yellow eyes as his lips pressed against my own. This time the kiss wasn't rushed or anything. It was slow and passionate. I closed my eyes and scrummed to the kiss. I could feel my heart pounding fiercely in my chest. I began to kiss him back with the emotions that shook my body, making me want him so. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned when I felt his hands travel to my breasts. He took advantage of that and I allowed his tongue to explore me. Then I began to follow suit, still kissing in equal passion, slow, and sensual. But then my lungs began to burn, I quickly pulled my lips away from his and tried to regain my breath. I rest my head against his chest, hearing his quickened heartbeat. So the kiss had the same effect on him as well.

But then regret struck me hard in the chest, or it felt like regret. I pulled away from Sesshomaru. I bit my lower lip while looking at the ground. I knew Sesshomaru could sense my uncertainty. He walked behind me and wrapped his strong arms from behind. Only for me to roughly pulled myself out of his embrace.

"We shouldn't have done that Sesshomaru." I said softly. I could sense his anger rising. I would not blame him since the kiss had the same effect on us, and I knew he could tell that I wanted him.

"And why the hell not Kasumma, explain that to me!"

"We are suppose to be enemies, demons who could not stand the sight of one another. We are not to feel for each other, this is forbidden and you know it! We are not to love each other. Oh what would my father say about this…" I ended almost in thought.

"What are you so worried about, disappointing your father or falling in love! Kasumma, you cannot fool me, I am and will not be easily fooled. So tell me why or what are you damn afraid of!" I quickly turned to him.

"What the hell are we to do! Huh, Sesshomaru! To fall in love is to die by the laws of our people! Do you believe that if we fall in love that this will be better! What would the people of your clan say besides death? They would turn against you. So that is why I will not love, I will not love and my heart ripped from my chest. So you may keep you love or your damned emotions and leave me the hell alone!" Then next thing I knew he pulled me hard against his body, then softly he kissed me. I felt lost, everything I knew disappeared and the only this that mattered was Sesshomaru and I.

I felt like I was going to fall if I didn't grab a hold of Sesshomaru. I held onto his arms as we kissed. I yelped when he picked me up by my thighs and his legs were in between mine. I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He smirked within the kiss and slowly he knelt down then laid me on my back. The ground felt soft. We parted from the kiss, I let go of his neck and put my hands on the ground I was lying on. It was very soft; it was something like moss. I looked at Sesshomaru and smiled, he returned it.

Then hands began to roam, moans and groans filled the air like sweet music. The sweet knowing of this forbidden love only excited us further. I never knew I could feel this way for anyone, let alone a dog demon. It was so beautiful, so forbidden, so…right. My heart leaped for joy as we made love, for the first time and perhaps for the last.

"Oh Sesshomaru…"

"Kasumma…"

* * *

Sometime later Sesshomaru and I laid there in the soft moss. His head rested on my lower stomach, my right hand was in his left, our fingers were intertwine., while my other was stroking his hair. I felt so happy, so complete. 

He laughed suddenly. He looked at me; I saw desire, happiness, and also perhaps love believe it or not in Sesshomaru's eyes. I smiled at him.

"What so funny?" He smiled and kissed the back of my hand that he held in his.

"You're purring. I thought you cat demons only purred when you're happy." I tugged on his silver silk hair a bit, he growled. I grinned.

"And you think that I am not happy? And yes it is true that we purr when we're happy."

"So you're happy?"

"Isn't that what I just said, of course, dog?" He looked at me and smiled that meant his little dog mind was thinking of something twisted.

"That's surprising because last time I remember you did complain that you didn't want this." I growled in frustration. He just laughed, which didn't help at all. I got up and straddled him and smiled sexily, he raised in eyebrow. I just kissed him and then grounded my hips against his, hard. He yelped and groaned as he bucked his hips. I broke the kiss and moved away from him. I smiled in victory; he looked at me with a pouting face. I laughed in such happiness I never knew I could feel.

"Well if you doubt me so much, then no more cuddling for you." I said kind of childishly. He whimpered playfully. I smiled.

"KASUMMA! SESSHOMARU!" We looked at each other. It was Kagome and Inuyasha, they were looking for us. I growled reality washed back over us. We were leaders of the two most hated clans. I went into Sesshomaru's arms and wrapped my arms around him tight, I wanted to forget again. I didn't want to leave. Sesshomaru and I held each other for a little longer.

"We should get dressed unless you want them to find us naked and tangled up in our embrace, though I wouldn't care." I playfully punched Sesshomaru. Then I frowned, Sesshomaru tilted my face toward his, again he kissed me.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" We both growled this time as we got up to look for our scattered clothing. Once we had everything on, I was pulled into Sesshomaru's arms. I looked at him; he was the one frowning this time.

"This isn't good-bye, baka." He smiled a little and pulled me closer to him and I kissed him deeply letting him know that I was true to my words. After we pulled away he smiled and just held me.

"Thank god, you two are alright." Sesshomaru and I quickly moved away at the sound of Kagome's voice. We looked at our siblings.

* * *

We got out sometime later. The whole way out was quiet. Sesshomaru and I would look at one another sometimes and occasionally we caught Kagome and Inuyasha looking at each other. Kagome and Inuyasha waited away for Sesshomaru and I to say our good-bye. 

"Kasumma, I…." I placed a finger over his lips. He looked at me confused. I shook my head.

"Sesshomaru, as I told you before that his isn't the last time we will ever see each other. Those words can wait. After the peace is restored to our clans and there is no problem with mixed breeding then we can say those words. So please until Sesshomaru, please be patient with me." Somewhere inside me I knew that I was asking for too much of him. He looked like he wanted to say something but then didn't He just smiled and pulled me into his embrace. I looked at him and he just kissed my forehead.

"Until next time, Kasummie." I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, until then Sessy." We laughed and parted.

* * *

(1) That was kind of lame lol. But I really couldn't say mortal enemies because they are demons. Could I have really said that and it would make a difference…Sorry just woke up lol. 

A/N: OMG finally I finished this chapter. I rushed it I know but I didn't know what to say or put. I mean I wanted this chapter to be a lemon but I chickened out. Lol I have never written a lemon before and for some reason I didn't want to try it out with this one. But yes, please review and NO FLAMES! I can't stress that enough. But I'm sorry again that I rushed the story. I should have the next chapter posted Friday night. I'm going home then so yes! Lol but I will only update if I get at least five reviews lol. So tell a friend. So until next time my lovely reviewers. Ja ne.


	8. Traitors Among Us

Chapter 8

Traitors among Us

"Kagome!" Kagome ran into my room. She seemed worried; I just laughed. I felt so happy right now.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly. But when she sensed my happiness she relaxed. She smiled and giggled.

"I'm leaving to see a friend. I will be back shortly." Kagome nodded.

"Would that friend happen to be a certain dog demon?" I just smiled and shifted from side to side.

"Maybe." I swear Sesshomaru has done something to me. I laughed in my mind.

"Have fun, I'm so glad that the war is finally over. No more fighting, no more worrying, and no more sadness. I have never seen you so happy Kasumma and it makes me so happy to see you smile so much." And I too was happy that the war is over now Kagome and I could go for the one we love. I nodded and ran out.

* * *

3rd POV

"Sesshomaru are you going somewhere?" Inuyasha asked the go happy Sesshomaru. He didn't wear his swords on his belt, no one did, and there was no reason to. The war was over, so violence and bloodshed was not needed any longer.

"Yes, I'll be going to meet someone. I may be back a little after dusk." Inuyasha nodded. Ever since that day Sesshomaru and Kasumma fell down that hole, he seemed happy. Even though he tried not to show it and inside Inuyasha felt happy for him. Always seeing his brother so cold to every, the new change seemed to warm his heart as well.

'So Kagome not all dog demons are cold hearted bastards.' Inuyasha thought.

"Going to tell her that you love her?" Sesshomaru smiled thoughtfully.

"Yes…" Was all he said before rushing out of his room door.

* * *

Kagome stood in her sister's room thinking. She was so happy for Kasumma. But then suddenly she felt as if something stuck her head in the head. She sensed that something was wrong, terribly wrong. She also sensed that it had to deal with Kasumma. She would have ignored it if it wasn't so strong or if it didn't involve her sister. Fearing for her sister's life she ran after her sister. Though she knew Kasumma was way ahead of her.

* * *

Inuyasha smiled. If Sesshomaru and Kasumma marry then Inuyasha can finally act on his feelings for Kagome. The cat demon leader's sister intrigued him. He knew that he loved her also. He did kiss her in the cave. He was feed up with her and he wanted her. The scent of Sesshomaru and Kasumma's love making did not help the matter at all.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Inuyasha was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by his tearfully distressed sister.

"What's wrong Rin?" Rin began to pull Inuyasha out Sesshomaru's room.

"Elder brother is in trouble. You have to help him." Inuyasha looked shocked. But he knew his sister wouldn't lie, she had a strong sense of the future and great danger. He nodded and Rin let go of his arm and Inuyasha ran after Sesshomaru.

* * *

The two lovers we're to meet in the middle of the field that was once the place were the Great War raged. The lovers were in view. Kasumma was wearing a red kimono with pink sakura petal designs. Her long ruby red hair was pulled back into a braid that hung over her right should and her tail wrapped around her waist. Her bangs were shifting softly in the light breeze. It was a beautiful day, a prefect day with the sun setting behind the mountains. Setting a perfect mood and atmosphere for the lovers.

At the other side Sesshomaru was wearing his usual clothes except the armor and the swords. The two lovers looked up and saw each other; they smiled warmly at one another.

But unknown to the lovers and their siblings who were hurrying to catch up; two figures lurked in the darkness of the setting sun. They came closer to their targets without them noticing. As the lovers came closer the figures took out their swords and passed by the two. Time stood still. A dog demon slit Sesshomaru's throat, Sesshomaru fell forward to the ground. The other figure, a cat demon cut deep into Kasumma's stomach. She too feel forward. As the lovers laid on the cold grassless earth of the once battle field, they looked at each other. Tears fell down Kasumma's face as she saw the blood pouring out of Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru smirked that smirk that made her feel weak. His last breath was her name.

"SESSH…." Kasumma's yell was cut off as the cat demon's sword went into her neck and then twisted killing her that very instant. Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the same time. Inuyasha saw his dead brother and ran to the too stunned dog demon and knocked his out. It was forbidden to kill one of your kind, the people will hear of it and the traitors will be killed in public. Kagome saw her sister and the cat demon over her with his sword in her neck. He pulled it out and Kagome threw a poison dart at the demon instantly knocking him out.

Kagome ran and fell at her sister's side and cried. Inuyasha gently and carefully laid Sesshomaru's motionless, lifeless body beside Kasumma's also lifeless, motionless body. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with deep sadness. He fell to his knees pulling Kagome into an embrace.

"We're to late, Inuyasha." Kagome said heartbrokenly. Inuyasha just held her closer and he began to cry in anger and loss. They heard the rustling of trees and saw guards from their clan along with their mothers. They entered the once again blood spilled battle field and were shocked at the sight. Both mothers' motioned the guards to take away the traitors. The guards did so and the mothers walked over to their dead child. They took one of their hands and held it to their cheek, crying softly. Then laid Sesshomaru and Kasumma's hand over each other. They turned to their middle child. Kagome got out of Inuyasha's embrace and went into her mother's, they both wept. Inuyasha just sat their crying very manly like; his mother wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cried.

Today was suppose to be a happy day the day of the lovers finally saying 'I love you'. But that was stopped. The day that was perfect for the lovers suddenly turned grey as the rain fell.

* * *

Yes people I killed them…but please do not kill me there is a purpose for that so don't rain down my neck with flames. But you'll see next chapter, the more reviews I get the sooner I'm able to submit the chapter. wink wink But yea next chapter is the last…sniffle its so sad. But I thank all my beautiful reviewers who have been at the side for this story since I began writing. I LOVE YOU ALL! HOPEFULLY YOU ALL WILL CONTINUE WITH YOUR SUPPORT IN ANOTHER CHANCE! Yes, I let out a secret, the sequel is another chance. Another hint hint lol. But yea well thanks for reviewing and I hope you all somewhat enjoyed this chapter. 


	9. Restless Souls

Final Chapter 9

Restless Souls and Cursed Future

Inuyasha and Kagome kissed one another for the every last time. Knowing that since the death of the clan leaders, they would never be able to be with one another. The fear of mixing the breeds and the loss of their sibling. They decided with heavy regret to see each other once more at the grave of their siblings. They parted and looked at the grave of Sesshomaru and Kasumma. Kagome whipped away the tear that rolled down her face.

The war was finally over but there was a price, a very large price. The lives of Sesshomaru and Kasumma. There was a traitor in both clans and were sent to death immediately. Their reason for their action was the fear of mixing the breeds and the fear of merging clans. So to keep traitors at bay Inuyasha and Kagome with heavy hearts decided to only be friends and any mix lovers found would be killed immediately. This was for the best, so they hoped.

They stood their together in an embrace looking at the tombstone of the lovers that never had the chance to say three words that would have changed their world as they known it. 'I love you' they never got to see each other that day but when the bodies were found they were buried together. Kagome turned into Inuyasha's chest and cried. He held her close as he looked away from the grave and a single tear ran down his face.

"Kagome, love, don't cry, whip away those tears. Perhaps we will be born in a different time, a different life. And when I say we, I mean you, Kasumma, Sesshomaru and I will be reborn. So they will be given another chance to tell each other 'I love you'." Kagome whipped away her tears and nodded.

"Yes, if that could happen then their souls could be put to rest. But until then their souls will be restless and we can never be together." Inuyasha just held her closer.

"I know my love, I know. But we will be together one day. I am sure of it." Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"Then it shall be, it shall be. Now this is where we say good-bye and go our own ways." Inuyasha tearfully agreed with the already crying Kagome. They kissed each other once more.

"I love you…." They both said then walked away.

* * *

Later on Kagome married a cat demon who went by the name of Hojo. They were happy with but Kagome could never be truly happy because she did not love this man she married. Truly believing that one day she and Inuyasha will be able to live together after Sesshomaru and Kasumma were reborn and able to say those three words to one another.

* * *

Inuyasha on the other hand married a demon priestess by the name of Kikyou. He too could not be happy because a cat demon leader always plagued his mind. Kagome…..How he longed to hold her again and claim her as his. But he will have to wait till that faithful day arrived when they are reborn and the restless souls are put to their final rest. He longed for that day. He just has to live his life through until that day comes.

* * *

502 years later

"AHH!!!" A woman yelled in a hospital room. There was silence until a baby cried. The woman smiled and her husband kissed her on the forehead. He took her hand in his and squeezed gently.

"Good job honey, she's beautiful." The woman's face lit up at the mention of a baby girl. Then the nurse walked over to her bed side holding the tiny girl in her arms.

"Mrs. Higurashi, would you like to hold your daughter?" She nodded. Then the nurse gently laid the tiny infant in her arms. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and looked at her husband. His smile was large it could have covered his face. He kissed his wife on the forehead.

"What should we call her, my love?" He whispered against her forehead.

"Kasumma, Kasumma Higurashi." Then the baby yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

Somewhere not far from the hospital there was a little boy about 2 years old playing in the grass of the large mansion. He had long silver hair and pointy ears for a baby only 2. But he looked up at the sky as his mother walked to his side.

"Kasumma…." His mother looked at him in disbelief. She quickly looked at her husband. He shrugged.

"What did you say Sesshomaru, sweety?" He looked at his mother and smiled.

"Kasumma, Kasumma Higurashi." He said as he pointed to the sky and smiled.

* * *

Finally another story completed! Well thank you all for sticking by this fanfic and all the support you have given it. I do hope that if you loved this one that my lovely reviewers will go to Another Chance. Love you all and thanks! See you in the next story! 


End file.
